Wa daisuki dayo!
by red hoover
Summary: I love you, it's sour--RoyAi, Edwin, LinLanfan. tadinya titlenya "the rain, is it really annoying?"
1. the rain, is it really annoying?

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa

Fic FMA kedua saya… please REVIEW!! XDD

Pairings: royai, Edwin, ling x lanfan

Untuk sekarang royai dulu yah..edwin sama linlanfan nya di chapter nanti nya.. ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

**Even a military woman can goes sick**

Hari itu, sang colonel sedang bermalas-malasan di meja-nya sendiri , ia hanya tidur-tiduran di tempatnya itu.. tidak mempedulikan pekerjaannya. Namun, ada yang aneh.. pikirnya.

Biasanya letnannya itu memarahinya dengan menembak pistol kearahnya kalau dia bermalas malasan sekali saja.

Tapi… kali ini tidak..

Dia coba melihat wajah sang letnannya yang sedang bekerja keras itu

wajahnya melas, tidak seperti biasa.. (memang sih, biasanya hawkeye cemberut melulu)

Wajahnya juga merah, dan dia mengambil nafas dari mulut.

Dan sang colonel pun langsung berpikir kalau letnannya itu mungkin…

"DEMAM"

'letnan, apakah kau sedang demam?' tanyanya

'tidak mungkin' jawabnya

Suasana lalu menjadi hening..

Sang colonel tidak bergerak. Masih melihat sang letnannya itu.

Dan suasana hening itu lalu berhenti dengan adanya gerakan sang kolonelnya itu

Sang colonel lalu menulis sesuatu.. di sebuah kertas.. sementara hawkeye tidak memedulikannya.

Selesai menulis, sang colonel lalu berdiri. Berjalan, melewati semua anak buah-nya, membuka pintu, dan lalu menuju keluar.

Setelah itu, dimulai kembali suasana hening.

5 menit…

7 menit..

9 menit…

'brak!' pintu terbuka…

dan masuklah…………………………….

………………………………………

………………………

……………

…………………………………….

…………………..kolonel? tidak, itu memang si colonel, tapi disampingnya… berdirilah.. FUHRER KING BRADLEY!!

'apa yang mulia fuhrer lakukan disini?' pertannyaan itu muncul di benak semua anak buah sang colonel

Suasana pun semakin hening.

Dan lalu terdengar ucapan dari mulut sang fuhrer.

"letnan satu RIZA HAWKEYE.." ucap sang orang tertingi di negeri Amestris ini

Sang letnan pun langsung berdiri tegap dan berkata.. "ada apa dengan saya, yang mulia?" dengan nada gugup.

"saya hanya ingin.."

…………………

…………

……………..

……………

Suasana menjadi gugup

…………………

………………

'LETNAN SATU RIZA HAWKEYE, **SANA** LIBUR **SEBULAN**!"

~~~krik,krik,krik~~~

………………………………..

……………….

…………………

'apa?' libur? Libur? SEBULAN?

'maaf, yang mulia, tapi apa maksud anda dengan meliburkan saya selama sebulan?' Tanya sang mata elang.

'sudahlah, jangan complain, pokoknya sana libur!' 'ini perintah!'

Sepertinya hawkeye tidak dapat mengelak, jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti kata atasannya itu. Sang letnan pun lalu berjalan pulang. (kok, rasanya cepat sekali ya?)

Sesaat setelah sang letnan pergi, sang colonel langsung bekerja dengan CEPAT, ia tak ingin dirinya menyusahkan hawkeye, jadi, dia menjadi rajin.

Dengan gesitnya bekerja, tiba tiba dia melihat sesuatu di meja kerja hawkeye, bentuknya seperti kunci, atau memang bias disebut kunci, dan disitu tertulis nama apartemen tempat hawkeye tinggal.

"Fullmetal Alchemist Apartment"

Bisa juga disebut… 'FAA'

Dan tidak salah lagi, itu adalah 'kunci kamar hawkeye'

……………"oh no…" sang colonel berkomentar dan langsung menuju keluar untuk menyusul hawkeye

Sementara itu… sang hawkeye..

Letak apartemen hawkeye terdapat cukup jauh dari markas central. Karena itu, Riza hawkeye yang baru sampai itu pun ingin langsung beristirahat setelah memasuki kamarnya.

'Eh? Kok… kunci kamarnya………'

Kata hawkeye dalam hati setelah meraba kantung celana militernya (celana militer punya kantung kan?)untuk mencari kunci kamarnya. Dan ternyata tidak ditemukan.

"………………….lhoo…?"

Hawkeye pun langsung berbalik ke markas central untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya.. namun.. demam yang dialaminya tanpa disadari mulai tambah parah.

Saat hawkeye berjalan menuju markas central. Kepalanya mulai pusing. Tak sanggup berdiri lagi, dia pun mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dulu. Namun, tak sengaja dia terpeleset dan terjatuh dan mengenai batu kasar.. dan membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan cairan merah.. 'ya, itu darah'.. kepala hawkeye makin pusing, akan tetapi dia tetap berusaha bangkit

Dan tiba tiba hadirlah… hal yang tidak diinginkan..

"HUJAN DERAS"

Hawkeye tak kuat, ia lalu pingsan..

Disekitarnya tidak ada orang yang bisa menolongnya… orang orang sedang pada mudik. (maksa)

*sementara itu.. di markas central…*

Muncul pemuda pirang berkepang 3 dan sebuah armor besar. Yak, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah fullmetal alchemist, Edward elric, dan adiknya alphonse elric.

'oi, si colonel mana sih?' kata Edward dengan nada malas

'evaluasi ya?' Tanya letnan dua havoc

'tentu saja!! Apa lagi kalau bukan itu???' jawab Edward dengan kasar

'si colonel sedang menuju ke tempat letnan hawkeye berada' kata havoc tanpa menjelaskan lebih

'hah?' gumam Edward

'jangan jangan…. Colonel dan letnan hawkeye …. JADIAN!!???' teriaknya dalam hati Edward pun langsung ingin menyusul colonel. Dia langsung berlari kencang dengan penuh semangat

'kakak! Aduh.. kalau wajah kakak begitu.. pasti kakak berpikir yang aneh aneh nih..' kata alphonse

Betul sekali!

'hehe… kalo benar begitu.. aku akan sebarkan ke semua orang!! Hihihi!' Edward berpikir yang jahat jahat lagi..

*kembali ke colonel..*

Colonel yang berencana menyusul hawkeye dengan cepat itu di perlambat dengan adanya hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya..

'………..hujan sialan!' keluh sang colonel

Dia tidak siap untuk itu, dia tidak membawa payung. Akan tetapi, dengan tekad kuatnya itu! Dia bangkit! Berlari! Terpeleset! Bangkit lagi! Dan lalu dia melihat sesuatu ditengah jalan.. disertai dengan cairan merah..

Sesuatu dengan rambut pirang…

Memakai baju militer…

Celana militer… OH MY GOD

'HAWKEYE!!!'

Sang colonel langsung berlari ke tempat sang letnan nya

'letnan! Letnan! Hawkeye! Oi! Sadarlah!' teriaknya.

Tanpa pikir sang colonel langsung membopong nya.. kemana? Yang paling dekat itu markas central, jadi sang colonel itu pun lalu berjalan menuju markas central..

'Zaaashh…..'

Bunyi hujan yang deras…

'kolonel mustang……….'

Bunyi hujan yang…………………………………. Hujan? Tidak, itu suara hawkeye!

Muka sang colonel lalu sedikit memerah karena namanya disebut..

'…. Dia menyebut namaku… apakah… jangan jangan…. HAWKEYESUKAPADAKU!??'

Roy membayangkan yang tidak tidak….. dia membayangkan yang senang senang… karena memang mungkin sang letnannya suka padanya..

'ayo, apa lagi yang mau kamu katakan? Hawkeye!'

Sang colonel ingin mendengar kata yang dapat membuat nya keluar angkasa..

"colonel, anda bodoh sekali yah"

'Krak' wajah mustang robek

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

--

Yah, untuk sementara itu dulu yah!! XDD PLEASE REVIEW! Tolong kasih saran yah XDD


	2. cold weather, warm heart

_**Chapter 2!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Arakawa Hiromu**_

_**Pairings: royai, Edwin, linlanfan.**_

_**Computer saya kena virus… jadi huruf capital kadang ada yang salah.. mohon maaf sebesar besar nya ^^**_

--

Chapter 2:

_**Cold weather, warm heart**_

'kolonel, anda bodoh sekali yah'

'Zaaaash' perkataan itu disusul dengan bunyi hujan yang semakin deras

Muka mustang langsung tak berbentuk setelah mendengar kata kata itu, bagai ditusuk seribu jarum beracun.

'…. Hawkeye, apa maksudmu dengan itu?'

'…..'

Tak, ada jawaban, ternyata hawkeye hanya mengigau.

………….

……………

………..

………….

"HAWKEYE MENGIGAU, HAWKEYE MANGIGAU, MENGIGAU DAN MENYEBUT NAMAKU!! ROY MUSTANG!! KYA!! JANGAN JANGAN HAWKEYE SEDANG MEMIMPIKAN YANG XXX BERSAMAKU DAN XXX DAN LALU DIA DAN AKU XXX XXXXXXX XXLALU IA ME-XXXXXXX DAN MEMBUATKU XXX XXXX… BLA BLA"

Katanya dalam hati. Mustang berpikir yang tidak tidak… dan wajahnya pun memanas..

'ARGH.. buat apa sih berpikir yang seperti itu!? Yang penting kita harus cepat sampai di markas central!!'

Dan tiba-tiba… terdengar suara.. "OOI!! KOLONEL!!" dari depan..

Wajahnya mulai menjadi jelas … ya, itu adalah Edward elric dan adiknya, alphonse elric. Dan ketika mereka melihat sang colonel yang sedang membopong letnan satu hawkeye, dan tentunya mereka melihat darah di kepala letnan itu. Mereka terkejut.

"…………….LETNAN SATU HAWKEYE!? KENAPA!?" teriak kedua bersaudara itu

"tak ada waktu, kita harus cepat kembali ke markas central, fullmetal!"

'baik!!'

Mereka pun langsung berlari kembali ke markas central…..

--

'hei, kenapa si colonel dan elric bersaudara belum kembali ya?'

'tidak tahu'

'mungkin mereka sedang kencan'

'ah, bodoh sekali kamu, kok kencan berempat!'

'atau mungkin mereka sedang berkelahi untuk memperebutkan letnan satu hawkeye'

'ah.. memang sih , dia wanita yang hampir sempurna, tapi kan…. Hatinya sedingin es!'

'atau jangan jangan.. mereka… bla bla '

Semua anak buah mustang masih bernegosiasi karena colonel mereka dan elric bersaudara belum kembali dari 3 jam yang lalu.

'hei, omong omong, kalian pernah berpikir untuk menjodohkan letnan satu hawkeye dan colonel?'

…………………………

………………….hening

…………

Dan lalu semua menjawab '**aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi aku tidak berani' **secara serentak

Ya! Sebenarnya mereka juga big fans dari royai club! Mereka sudah bergabung ke semua grup yang berkata ROYAI di internet (?) mereka juga mempunyai account fucebook, twotter, dan mzn untuk mencari teman yang menyukai ROYAI!(?gak jelas yah)

'kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mencoba membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta! Bagaimana???'

'MAU DONG…'

Jawab mereka langsung..

……..

………..

'OKE! MULAI HARI INI! KAMI FANS ROYAI! TIM 'HAVBREFUEFAL' (HAVOC BREDA FUERY FALMAN) AKAN MENJODOHKAN MEREKA!!!'

Kata mereka dengan semangat

--

*meanwhile… *

'kya'

Sang colonel mengeluarkan kata itu

'…colonel? Apa anda sedang berusaha untuk ……………..menjadi banci?' Tanya elric bersaudara '………..TIDAK! AKU HANYA MERINDING! BEGITU SAJA!' jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

'yasudah, tapi kata kata 'kya' itu kan buat cewek… jadi.. kami pikir………' jawab Edward

'SUDAH ! DIAM! INI KAN LAGI SERIUS!! BUKAN WAKTUNYA TAUKK!!' teriak sang colonel.

…………suasana kembali hening

………….

'perasaan ini… kok rasanya tidak enak ya?.. aku merasa seperti mau dijodohkan jika aku sampai di markas' gumam roy di dalam hatinya

--

'WINRY..! ADA TELEPON!!'

Ya, winry rockbell yang sedang rajin bekerja itu lalu mendapat telepon dari…

'DARI TENTARA' kata nenek pinako

'……………TENTARA? SIAPA YA?' winry pun langsung mengangkat telepon itu

'..iya?' katanya

'nona winry rockbell, anda berpengalaman tentang cinta kan!? Iya kan!? Anda suka Edward elric kan!? Iya kan!?' ya, itu adalah anak buah mustang

Wajah winry langsung memerah

'INI TENTARA BUKAN SIIHHH!!???Sih!?sih!?(gema)' teriaknya

Suaranya sampai ke kuping mereka sehingga membuat mereka menjadi K.O!

'ukh… tampaknya nona winry tidak mau menolong kita.. kalau begitu…'kata breda dalam hati

'aherm, aherm.. maafkan perkataan kami tadi, nona winry! Kami hanya ingin anda untuk membantu kami menjodohkan colonel roy mustang dengan letnan satu hawkeye! Jadi, maukah anda??'

Tanya breda dengan sopan

Winry berpikir sejenak.

'hmm… iya sih mereka memang cocok…. Apalagi jika aku kesana.. aku bias bertemu Edward.. siapa tahu automailnya hampir rusak lagi…' gumamnya dalam hati.

'oke! Aku terima! Apa dulu imbalannya?' tanyanya, dia menginginkan imbalan

'tentu saja…. KAMI AKAN PERKENALKAN ANDA PADA MASTER AUTOMAIL SEDUNIA!!!!!!!'

………………

………..tak ada jawaban

……………

'ngg.. nona winry?' Tanya breda melalui telepon MILITER itu. Anda tahu artinya? Ya, FUHRER bisa mendangarnya.

'MAUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!KYA!! INI SEPERTI MIMPI!!!' teriaknya dengan girang

'oke!! Kalau begitu cepat ke central! Kami akan menjemput anda di pemberhentian!' teriak semua anak buah mustang.

'untuk biaya keretanya , kami akan bilang ke pak kondektur untuk mengantarkanmu secara Cuma Cuma! Hahaha!' teriak havoc

'terima kasih! Anda baik sekali! Oke aku akan segera kesana!'

Telepon itu lalu ditutup.

……………..siing…

'jadi….. ada yang kenal seorang master automail tidak?.. aku tadi berbohong..' kata breda.

'……………. Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau pikir pikir dulu doong!!!!!'

Winry telah ditipu, kasihan…

--

'uhuk! Uhuk!' demam riza semakin parah..

Tentu saja! Dari tadi ia diguyur hujan yang dingin selama 3 jam lebih!

'gawat kalau begini terus! Kita harus segera berteduh! Setidaknya kita harus berlindung dari hujan ini dulu!' kata ed

'ya!' jawab mustang.

Didepan mereka terdapat gebuk kecil, mereka pun menuju ke tempat itu.

Saat mereka menginjakan kaki kedalam gebuk kecil itu, tiba tiba… ada kepala yang mencuat dari bawah..

……………kepala siapa itu?

Dan lalu kepala itu mengeluarkan suara.

'………………aku lapaaaaar….!'

Ya, yang pasti itu adalah……………

'LING!?'

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

--

_**Ya, untuk sementara itu saja yah… maafkan saya, karena virus computer saya, ada beberapa kata yang hilang, mohon maaf, tolong di review!!! XDD dan tentunya kasih saran ^^**_


	3. the dream of the truth

_**Chapter 3..!**_

_**Disclaimer: Arakawa Hiromu**_

_**Pairings: Royai, Edwin and linlanfan**_

_**Virus computer saya tambah banyak, jadi kadang huruf capital salah salah… ^^ gomen. Uhh… sudah lama tidak nge-update nih..!**_

_**Dan kali ini setengah ceritanya dibuat oleh temanku XD!**_

_**-----**_

_**My important lady**_

Setelah Ed dkk memasuki sebuah gebuk kecil, Ed melihat kepAla yang mencuat…yang ternyata adalah Ling

……

…….

'Ling!? Kenapa kamu ada disini!?' teriak Ed

'…….lapar!' jawabnya

' kenapa Cuma ada kamu Ling!? Dimana Ranfan!?' teriak Al

'……lapar!' jawabnya lagi

'pangeran xing… ya? Bisa tolong bantu kami?' kata Roy

'……lapar!' jawabnya lagi

'DENGERIN KATA ORANG ORANG DOOOOONG!!!!'

'BRAK!' 'BRENG!' 'DUESH!' Ed , Al dan Mustang sudah tidak tahan lagi , mereka memaksa Ling untuk bangun dan menolong mereka.

Untung saja Ling bangun dan berdiri tegap, dan ia melihat Riza yang berdarah ,matanya langsung melotot lebar.

lalu, dengan kecepatan dan kekuatannya, dia merebut Riza dari Roy, dan sambil membopong riza, dia berlari kencang dibawah hujan deras, kecepatannya hampir 100 km/jam. Dan tentu saja, dia menuju markas central.

'ooooi!!! Tunggu kami!!' teriak Ed, Al dan Mustang

'ini gawat!! Kalian harus cepat!! Kalian juga hutang padaku loh!! ' teriak Ling

Ed dan tidak mengerti, memang sih ini situasi yang gawat, tapi kan tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Ling seperti kuda yang mengamuk.

Namun, Mustang juga sama seperti Ling, ia juga panik.

Tentu saja, Riza adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya, sesuatu yang ingin ia lindungi, seorang yang akan benar benar selalu mendampinginya.

'…………….aku juga takkan kAlah darimu!! Pangeran xing!!!'

Roy juga langsung berlari mengikuti Ling, sayang, dia terpeleset 3 kali, sehingga membuat pipi kirinya lecet.

Ed dan Al yang terbengong bengong itu sempat tertawa cekikikan melihat sang kolonel terpeleset, tapi setelah itu Ed langsung memasang senyuman lembut.

'hah… dasar kolonel, dia memang tidak bisa menjaga sang pujaan hatinya ya?' kata Al, sudah pasti yang dimaksud pujaan hatinya itu adalah riza.

'hahaha! Iya…!' jawab Ed dengan girang

Sempat terdapat suasana hening diantara mereka.

'… kita tak perlu khawatir, iya kan Al?'

'iya'

' kolonel pasti… akan menjaga letnan…. WAlaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri'

Setelah mendengar kata kata itu, mereka tertawa dengan kencang, sambil menyusul Ling dan Roy.

---------

'BRAAAK!!'

Pintu ruang sang 'flame Alchemist' terbuka.

Dan didalamnya, havoc, Breda, fuery, dan Falman, memasang tampang kaget, setelah melihat Ling, orang yang mendobrak pintu, dan seorang wanita yang dibopongnya, riza.

'aa..aap…aa.a…p…apa yang terjadi pada letnan satu!??' wajah mereka biru, keringat mereka mengucur deras.

''tak ada waktu untuk penjelasan!! Cepat tolong dia!!' teriak Ling

'BAIK!!!TUAN!'

Mereka langsung memanggil suster untuk menanggani luka riza

Beberapa menit kemudian Roy, dan elric bersaudara yang lumayan jauh dari dirinya pun datang.

Dan menghampiri Ling 'um..Ling… memangnya letnan sakit apa?kok kamu panik begitu?' Tanya Ed

'demam biasa' jawabnya langsung dengan polos

……….

……

'……oh..kalau begitu..kenapa kamu panik begitu?' Tanya elric bersaudara

'….olahraga' jawab Ling

Sesaat, Ed dan Al melihat kesatu sama lain

--------------

Riza lalu diantar ke tempat pengobatan ***ada gak yah?* **dan ia dibaringkan diranjang paLing ujung, tempat yang gelap.

Wajahnya merah, matanya yang lembut sedang tertutup,badannya hangat, nafasnya berat. Sosok wanita pirang itu benar benar menggantung pada bola mata Mustang, orang yang sedang berada disampingnya.

Mustang yang melihatnya lalu memasang wajah bersalah.

'kenapa sedih begitu? Kolonel?' suara itu muncul dari arah samping Mustang, dan ternyata itu adalah sang 'fullmetal Alchemist'

'ya… karena aku bertanggung jawab mengurus dia… aku sudah berjanji pada guru Hawkeye untuk menjaganya' gumam kolonel dengan nada yang berat

'lagipula…. Dia kan sudah memberiku formula sang 'flame Alchemist'… bahkan memintaku untuk membakar punggungnya yang ternyata adalah formulanya...' lanjutnya

'……..'

'…….'

'…….'

'AOPPAAAAA?!!???? KOLONEL MEMBAKAR PUNGGUNG LETNAN SATU!!????SELAIN ITU LETNAN SATU JUGA PUNYA FORMULA FLAME ALCHEMIST????!!??' teriak Edward dengan wajah merah

'um… iya… memang kenapa?' Tanya Roy yang polos

'umm… kolonel…. Bagaimana caranya…. Kolonel mempelajari formula yang berada di 'punggung' letnan?' kata Ed dengan ragu ragu

'ah… kamu ini bagaimana sih? Sudah pasti aku membuka baju letnan dan me………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………JBFJSDNJNCAHDAKSK#!$#%#^!!!?????' Roy sadar bahwa ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang memAlukan… kini wajahnya over-memerah…..

'fullmetal!! Ngapain lu nanya yang gitu gitu!!?? Pergi sana!!' teriak Roy

'ah………i….iya…baik…' Ed pun sudah tak dapat berkata kata… mendengar hAl yang seperti itu.. dan wajahnya sudah seperti tomat , dia lalu berjAlan keluar…. Maninggalkan kolonel itu'

--------

Kini kolonel hanya tinggAl sendiri bersama letnannya… dan…

'HOI!! KOLONEL BEGO!! CEPETAN KERJA!! DASAR MONYET!! KAGAK MAU KERJA KERJA!! GUE TENDANG JUGA NIH PANTAT LO!!' Riza kembali mengigau

Mustang tambah ancur setelah mendengar kata kata itu 'ukh… letnan…' gumam Roy

'BEGO' Riza mengigau lagi

'letnan……..'

'BANCI' Riza mengigau lagi…

'letnan……' wajah Mustang sudah seperti Alien Alien di ujung gAlaksi

'RESEH' Riza mengigau lagi..

'letnan….aku..'

'BODOH' Riza mengigau lagi

'….ukh….'

----------

The next morning….

'GYAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!HAAYGSYGAHSGAGAYAAAAAAA!!!'

Ed yang baru bangun tidur langsung ketawa cekikikan entah mengapa

'umm…. Kakak?' Al yang bingung pun menanyakan mengapa Ed tertawa seperti itu

'aku…. Aku bermimpi….. kolonel dan…..' Ed menjawab

'dan??' Tanya Al yang mulai penasaran

'letnan satu Hawkeye…….'

'lalu…..?'

'mereka………'

'mereka……?' Al benar benar penasaran sekarang

'………………..kiss' jawab Ed

'………………..'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GYAAGAYGAYAGGYAAAAAGYAAAAGYAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! GAK MUNGKIN!!! MIMPI MACEM APA ITU!!???' Al dan Ed pun jadi membayangkan imej itu… 'kiss' antara sang letnan dan atasannya..

Mereka pun tertawa panjang lebar sampai…

'BRAK'

Sesosok perempuan imut membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat Ed dan Al menginap, dan ternyata itu adalah nyonya Winry rockbell, dan dibelakangnya berdiri 4 orang anak buah sang 'flame Alchemist'

'…….Winry? kenapa kamu kesini!?' Tanya Ed dan Al

'kalian……………… bantu kami!!!' teriak Winry dan 4 anak buah Mustang itu

'………what?'

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

------

_**AHAAA…. AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA… INI CHAPTER BIKINAN AKU DAN TEMANKU LOH! XDD**_

_**Thx for reading!!**_


	4. the mission!

_**Chapter 4…!!**_

_**Disclaimer : Arakawa Hiromu**_

_**Chapter 4 ini juga dibuat olehku dan temanku~ ^w^ eit, huruf capital juga bakalan ada yang salah…karena virus..=.=''….nah, selamat membaca yah~! ^o^/**_

_**-- - -- -- - --**_

**The mission**

"Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for"

_Erica Jong__,_

Letnan Riza Hawkeye bangun dari tidurnya

"…..hm?" ia terbangun di tempat pengobatan, yang membuatnya penasaran mengapa ia bisa berada disitu.

Riza lalu melihat ke sebelah kanan, dan disitu ia terkejut melihat…. Kolonelnya sedang menunduk seperti hantu Sadako bermuka pucat.. "k-kolonel?" tanyanya, ia penasaran mengapa atasannya bisa seperti itu.

"o-oh.. l-letnan satu, kau sudah bangun?" jawabnya

"anda kenapa, kok wajah anda pucat sekali?" tanyanya

"b-bukan apa apa.."

Sudah pasti Roy berwajah pucat karena diejek letnannya sendiri… (lihat chapter 3)

"……ya sudah, ayo pergi, mau kuantar pulang?" "kamu masih perlu beristirahat lho.."

"tidak usah… saya bisa sendiri"

-- -- -- -- -- --

"jadi… kalian ingin kami bekerja sama dengan kalian untuk menjodohkan… letnan satu hawkeye…dan colonel mustang?" kata Ed

Ed, al, winry dan 4 anak buah mustang sedang berbicara di ruang tamu.

"iya!! Karena itu… bantu kami yaaaah???" jawab Winry

"….ogah! males ah!!" teriak Ed dengan nada pemalas

"………………………………..ku…ku…ku…" terdengar suara ketawa yang menyeramkan dari Winry

"w-wi-winry?" Tanya al dengan gugup, tiba tiba terdapat aura seram dari winry, "sepertinya… kalau kalian menolak……kalian akan langsung berada dikuburan…." Kata winry.

"wegh!!" teriak ed dan al, mereka pasti sudah ketakutan dengan aura dan cara bicara winry itu. "i-iya iya! Kita bakal bantu kok!! J-jadi tolong jangan bunuh kita, ya!? Ya???"

Setelah mendangar itu, winry langsung tersenyum lebar, "okeeee…. Ayo!! Kita laksanakan misinya!!"

Dibelakang gadis maniak mesin itu, 4 anak buah mustang berdiri ketakutan…

"gadis rockbell ini… menyeramkan juga… ya.." gumam mereka dalam hati…

Sementara ed dan al hanya bisa menuruti perintah gadis itu

* * *

Di kantin markas central, duduklah sang pangeran yang dating dari xing, Ling Yao.

"waaaah, makanan makanan disini enak banget yaaah, supeeer!!" teriaknya sendiri sambil makan, dan disampingnya, duduklah sang colonel mustang, orang yang mentraktirnya.

"kau ini makan terlalu banyak loh, sudah 7 piring nih.. untung saja ada yang mentraktir, berterima kasihlah padaku" kata Roy.

"nyem..nyem.. iya. Iya.. habis aku lapar sekali sih…"

Setelah itu, datanglah suasana sunyi..

"hum….omong omong… letnan itu dimana?" Tanya lin, dan yang pasti yang ia maksud adalah riza.

"ng…." tiba tiba, wajah roy memerah.

"hm? J-jangan jangan… kau biarkan ia pulang sendiri!?!?!?" Tanya ling dengan nada seru

"b-bukan.." wajah roy makin memerah "l-letnan satu…letnan satu itu berada di…."

"???? Sudah, ucapkan saja!"

Roy lalu menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah bawah. "hm?" ling melihat kebawah dan melihat… Riza yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan roy

'eh?'

-- -- -- --

"_**Flashback"**_

"……_ya sudah, ayo pergi, mau kuantar pulang?" "kamu masih perlu beristirahat lho.."_

"_tidak usah… saya bisa sendiri"_

_Riza lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruang pengobatan, dan karena ia belum pulih benar, ia sakit kepala dan tidak sengaja tersandung sisi sebuah ranjang. "ah! Letnan! Hati-hati!" roy menangkap riza sebelum ia terjatuh._

"_h…ha…ha…" nafas riza terenggah enggah. "sudah kubilang kau ini belum sembuh benar..jangan memaksakan diri.."_

"…………_.." tak ada jawaban_

"_letnan?"_

_Riza tertidur dengan nyaman di dekapan roy, ia memang sudah terlalu capai._

"…_." Terdapat suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Dan tiba tiba Roy melepaskan sebuah senyuman kegemasan saat melihat wajah tidur letnannya itu."hahaha… dari dulu sampai sekarang, wanita ini masih saja keras kepala…"_

"_MAKNYOOOOOOOOS!!! NYAM NYAM!! ENAK SEKALIIIII!!!!"_

_Suasana menyenangkan itu tiba tiba dipotong oleh suara pangeran xing_

_Wajah Roy hancur ketika melihat ling yang mengacak-acak kantin markas central dan mencuri semua makanannya, dan semua penjaga kantin itu berkumpul bersama sambil ketakutan. "hiiii~ monster!!!!" teriak semua penjaga kantin itu. Sementara ling masih saja mencemot makanan makanan yang ada disitu_

"_L-LING YAO!!!!!!! HENTIKAN ITU!!" roy berteriak, ia memakai sarung tangan spesialnya dan.."ctik!" api menyampai keujung rambut ling._

"…_..waaaakh!!! ampuuun!! Padamkan api ini!! Padamkaaaan!!" teriaknya._

"_maafkan saya… saya yang akan membayar semua ini.." kata roy pada semua penjaga kantin._

"_b-baik…"_

_-- -- - -- -_

"karena aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu mengacaukan kantin ini, aku harus menjagamu dari berulah. Jadi untuk sementara letnan satu kubiarkan beristirahat dulu…" kata roy.

"oh… gitu toh…" ling sudah selesai makan.

"nah…. Sekarang, cepat kau antar dia kerumah!" ling lalu berdiri, dan pergi lewat jendela."makasih ya traktirannya!!"

Roy lalu menggendong riza melewati koridor, dan banyak orang melihat nya.. dan membuat roy malu.

Hujan sudah hilang, tergantikan oleh sinar mentari yang cerah. "yup" roy berjalan sambil menggendong riza kearah rumah letnannya itu. "cepat sembuh ya, letnan"

Sementara dibelakang mereka berdua, terdapat 7 orang yang mengintai.. dan tentu saja mereka adalah.. Ed, Al, Winry, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda.

"wah…. Sweet banget ya.."

"wajah letnan satu Hawkeye saat tertidur imut juga…"

"hhh…. Ternyata colonel dungu itu memang mencintai letnannya.."

"memang begitu kan? Jangan jangan kau cemburu yaaaa? He he he"

"eh? Nggak kok!! Huh!!"

"helo!!!"

….

..

.

…

Tiba tiba terdengar suara familiar dari belakang mereka, dan ternyata itu adalah ling..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak mereka kaget.

"ng?" wajah roy berbalik kebelakang karena mendengar sebuah teriakan. "apa itu?"

Mereka langsung berusaha diam sambil sembunyi di balik pohon dekat colonel itu. Dan sebelum sang colonel berada terlalu dekat dengan tempat persembunyian itu..

"hoi! Winry! Kenapa kamu teriaknya keras keras begitu sih!?" bisik Ed

"ih!? Apaan!??!? Orang kamu kok yang teriaknya kenceng!!!hih!" jawab winry dengan nada kesal

"hoi!! Jangan kencang kencang dong!! Dasar cewek!! Sensitif!!" kata Ed yang mulai jengkel

"hih!! Dasar kacang!! Kamu itu gak bakalan nge-…." Tiba tiba winry tersandung sebuah batu, dan jika ia jatuh ia akan terjerumus ke dalam kolam ikan piranha yang berada hanya 4 inci darinya (maksa banget, maap banget ya.. =.='') dan…"ah…."

"Winry!!!!!" teriak Ed dan Al bersamaan

Sementara Al hanya bisa terdiam panik..

"bruk!! Gushrak!"

"u-ukh…" Winry terselamatkan, dan Ed lah yang menyelamatkannya. Namun.. ia berada dalam posisi yang cukup tidak nyaman..

Ed berada diatas tubuh winry . "wa-wakh…" ed langsung bangun dan pada detik itu juga… disebelah kiri , kira kira 67cm darinya, berdirilah roy mustang yang menggendong letnannya. Ia hanya melihat ed dan winry,karena yang lain masih ia melihat ed dan winry dengan pose seperti itu.

"wah.. wah… fullmetal… kamu ini sudah dewasa ya??" kata roy

"w-wakaah!! Bukaaan!!! Ini salah paham!!!" teriak mereka berdua

"hahaha tenang!! Aku tak akan bilang ke siapa siapa kok!! Bye! Selamat bersenang senang!!" roy lalu lekas pergi .

--- --- -- ----

"dasar! Coba aja kamu gak bertingkah kayak gitu! Dia gak bakal salah paham begini!!" teriak Ed

"e-enak aja kamu!! Ini kan salah ka-.."

"jangan buat aku cemas lagi!"

"…e-eh?"

'_selama ini, kami hanya bisa bertengkar. Tapi, sesaat ini, sekilas saja, aku merasakan suasana yang menyenangkan … diantara kami berdua, dibalik wajah kasarnya itu,terdapat ekspresi lembut. Setidaknya aku tahu, kalau aku sempat terdapat dipikiranmu, Ed.'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Akhirnya!!! Selesai juga nih chapter 4!! Woo-hooo!! Kali ini endingnya agak gak jelas… jadi maaf ya!! Gak puny ide… . nah, jangan lupa! READ EN REVIEW!! **_


	5. the rainbow

_**NYOOOOK… akhirnya saya selesai juga…\ w / chapter 5!! = w ='' sekarang….ada 4 orang temanku yg ingin membantuku membuat fic ini… terima kasih teman2~!!! ob ahaha…^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa ( = w = )**_

_**Pairings: ROYAAAAI!! EDWIIIIN!! LINLANFAN!!!! O **_

_**= w = enjoy~!! **_**( '_')**__**miku ~miku~ ( '_' ) eeeeh, satu pemberitahuaaan ^^…..walaupun EdWin sudah muncul, bukan berarti RoyAi nya sudah tidak dilanjutkan lhooo :3….aku bakal terus lanjutin kisah RoyAi, Edwin dan Linlanfan!! GANBARRRREEEEE TO ME!!! XD eeh.. untuk sementara.. humornya dikurangin dulu ya… ^ w ^**

**Eh… omong omong ada ralat nih… di chapter 4 … **

"Ed berada diatas tubuh winry . "wa-wakh…" ed langsung bangun dan pada detik itu juga… disebelah kiri , kira kira 67cm darinya, berdirilah roy mustang yang menggendong letnannya. Ia hanya melihat ed dan winry,karena yang lain masih ia melihat ed dan winry dengan pose seperti itu."

_**Ini yang benar!! Maaf ya ^^'', computer saya error nih, oke! Eh… saya akan jelaskaan:**_

_**Yang membuat adegan RoyAi adalah: me!! Red-hoover!! Dan satu temanku: one-on-two (pen-naame)**_

_**Dan yang membuat adegan EdWin adalah: chubu-kun and winri black berry ~**_

_**Dan yang membuat adegan linlanfan : Shangri-la dan miku-kuku**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Rainbow**_

_**--- --- --- ---**_

'…_.hangat'___

Hanya kata itulah yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan Winry saat ini. Di kasur empuknya, sendirian, ia berbaring , diselimuti oleh kegelapan dan embun hujan yang kembali mengguyur. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"jangan buat aku cemas lagi!"

Kata kata itu terdengar berulang ulang kali di telinga Winry. Berulang-ulang … berkali-kali. Dan menghasilkan sebuah senyuman sekilas pada dirinya.

'….Ed'

--- --- --- ---

'KOLONEL SIALAAAAN!!!!!!'

'KAKAK!! TENANGLAH!!' Di kamar hotel militer , sebelah kamar Winry, terdapat kakak beradik Elric yang sedang heboh. Edward Elric yang sedang membanting benda benda, dan adiknya, Alphonse Elric yang berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. "duaaar!! Deer!!bruuuuuuuk!! braang!!"

Suara dari kamar mereka benar benar keras, mungkin bisa terdengar dari lantai paling bawah.

"brak" tiba tiba pintu terbuka, gerakan mereka terhenti, dan dari arah pintu itu, terbanglah sebuah 'wrench' yang mengenai kepala mereka berdua, dan membuat mereka ketakutan.

"W-WINRY…!!" ya, itulah winry, si pelempar 'wrench' professional. "hoi!! Sakit tahu!! Kamu ini kenapa sih!?" teriak Ed. Winry mengangkat wajahnya, memandang mereka berdua.

'_ah….'_

Wajah Winry merah, matanya berair. Ia seperti sehabis menangis. "Winry..?" Tanya kakak-beradik itu.

'ukh…'

Tiba tiba Winry langsung berlari entah kemana. 'winry…!!!' teriak Ed dan Al

'_sakit hati memang lebih menyakitkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan._' 'Ed sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kejadian tadi itu' 'apakah itu bukan apa apa, Ed?'

"Kak, Winry kenapa sih?" "kenapa ia seperti habis menangis?" Tanya Al. "tidak tahu" jawab Ed "……"

"Aku akan menyusul Winry, Alphonse"

--- --- --- ---

Roy sudah sampai di apartemen Riza, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan lalu masuk.

"hauu!!"

"!!!!!"

Roy terkejut dengan suara black hayate yang menyambut. Dan membuatnya terpeleset

'ah…gawat!' jika Roy jatuh, Riza mungkin akan terluka. Waktunya, action!. Roy berpegangan dengan gagang pintu, 'sret!' Riza terlepas dari gendongan Roy. "sialan" 'greb' ia memegang kerah Riza, dan menariknya. Menghentikan letnannya sebelum jatuh mengenai lantai dan melukai dirinya. Namun, karena Roy menarik kerah Riza terlalu keras….

Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, terlalu dekat, bibir mereka, hampir menyatu. '_eh…_'

Roy berusaha melupakan kejadian itu, dan membawa Riza ke kamarnya, dan membaringkannya ke kasur. Demamnya juga sudah turun. Roy melihat ke sekeliling, gelap. 'dia… selalu tinggal di kegelapan…'

Roy sempat terdiam.

"nah, tugasku sudah selesai disini…" Roy lalu berbalik badan dan hendak pergi, tapi..'tep', wajah roy menoleh kearah letnannya.

Riza memegang ujung jaket roy. Seperti tidak ingin ditinggal

Roy sempat terdiam, memandang Riza. "….." 'dia sedang mimpi apa ya?'

Dan akhirnya pun, Roy kembali tersenyum lembut, ia lalu duduk bersila di lantai , disamping kasur tempat Riza tertidur lelap. Seperti pangeran yang menunggu putrinya bangun.

'_sleeping beauty_'

--- --- --- ---

Tengah malam, hujan deras ,Ditengah tengah sebuah hutan lebat…. Lin yao sedang berburu, untuk mendapatkan makanan, "hah…..Edo dan Winry, lalu sang colonel itu dan letnannya pun… sudah 'lovey dovey'.." "kok jadi cinta-cintaan semua ya??" ia lalu duduk di sebongkah kayu besar.

Tiba-tiba…

'AKHIRNYA KETEMU!!TUAN MUDA!!!!!' tiba tiba, seorang perempuan berteriak dari atas, dan mendarat di samping ling, perempuan itu memakai topeng yang familiar bagi lin, dan juga memakai automail.

' O_o ………….Lanfan!! kau berhasil menemukanku!!' yup, itu adalah Lanfan. Lin sangat terkejut.

"Tuan muda, aku sempat mengkhawatirkanmu…. Tuan muda kan sering tersesat…jangan pernah pergi tanpa pengawasanku" kata Lanfan dengan nada yang lembut

"h………….habisnya…." ling menundukkan kepala. Biasanya kan ling bersikap 'wacky'

"….?" Lanfan bingung, kenapa tuan mudanya bersikap seperti ini

"habisnya, 3 hari lagi kan…ulang tahunmu, aku… ingin… memberimu hadiah special…. Makannya, aku ke Amestris, untuk mencarikan hadiah paling bagus untukmu…"

'_inilah pertama kali, lin mendapat suasana 'lovey dovey'pada saat hujan deras'_

--- --- --- ---

"hoi, hoi, Winry…!!!"

Hujan deras mengguyur. Ed mengejar Winry yang berlari tanpa tujuan. "hoi!! Kau bisa masuk angin lho!! Mau lari kemana sih!??" "Winry!!!!", 'sret' Ed tiba tiba terpeleset. "ukh… sialan, hujan… hujan ini.. menganggu sekali!! Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas!!"

Ed bangkit. Dan kembali mengejar Winry.

'_when the rains pour our soul'_

"Winry!!!"

"hoi!! Kamu kenapa sih!? Jelaskan dulu dong, Winry!!!"

Winry berbalik badan, menghadap Ed

'_it doesn't make us cold, but it warmed our hearts'_

"aku tidak, menyangka, bahwa mencintai seseorang bisa benar benar menyakitkan seperti ini!"

"eh…."

'_you think that rain is evil, but actually, it produce the rainbow that makes us happy'_

"aku…."

'_if it rains, sit down and wait, look up at the sky, and the rainbow will appear'_

"aku menyukaimu, Ed"

_Pada detik itu, munculah pelangi, yang menyinari dua orang itu._

'_and when that time comes, confess your love, and it will be an eternal love'_

--- --- --- ---

"Hooooooi, si Kolonel sedang mengantar Letnan ya?"

"iya.." "memang kenapa?"

"kalian tahu….. waktu kita menelepon nona Winry.. untuk membantu kita menjodohkan Letnan dan Kolonel… yang mulia Fuhrer mendengar semua omongan kita lho…."

"!?? Oh ya… kita kan memakai jalur telpon militer! Aah!! Dasar Havoc! Bodoh sekali kau ini!"

"weh!? Enak saja, tenang dulu dong!. Hey, dengar ini"

"yang mulia Fuhrer ingin ikut membantu, ia memberi kita 10 tiket untuk pergi ke Bali, tempat wisata terkenal dari Negara Indonesia…!!" "kesempatan bagus untuk menjodohkan mereka! Ayo, kita pergi!"

--- --- --- ---

_**Okeeeh!! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaaa~! Woot-woot!! Maaf ya, terlalu pendek, habisnya banyak projek dan PR nih , padahal libur…**_¬_¬ oh ya.. linlanfannya belom slesai lhooo~ so, tunggu dulu ya~ ^ o ^

_**Nah, pokoknya… kali ini Ed dan Winry nya OOC… maap ya.._… dan juga….hope you like it! Read en review! Maap atas 'lame ending nya' _**_


End file.
